untitled4 now
by makipie
Summary: trowa is an ex missionary, quatre......err, dunno yet, duo will be important later on. Lots of angst, character torture very ooc quatre.


Notes his is set on the colonies some time in the future, t's just come straight out of my head and I'll try to get it updated soon if I can be bothered.  
  
Please review it bcoz I would luv u if u do!! Hmmmmmmm nethin else to say...Quatre on a big motor bike^_^. Later on don't b shocked if Quatre uses drugs,he doesn't in this chapter,and it will get violent.  
  
Disclaimer:you would really think that little me could own GundamWing? Don't be daft!!  
  
This does'nt have a title yet,if any one can think of one later then tell me and I'll consider it^^  
  
  
  
  
  
It was cold,  
  
It was always cold at night on the colonies , Duo shivered and paced nervously up and down, listening to the ever present soft buzz from under ground that could only be heard at quiet moments like this.  
  
He pulled his black cap down to cover his ears and blew on his hands, never taking his eyes away from the dark side street that his companion was due to emerge from  
  
He was looking down at his watch, wondering what was taking his friend so long when he heard the faint humming of an engine in the distance, Duo grinned, this could only mean one thing, Quatre was home.  
  
The humming gradually grew louder , and his Grin widened when he saw a bright head light from the shadows and a large heavy motor bike come skidding round the corner , grinding to a halt just a few feet away from where he was standing.  
  
A small figure dressed in a bulky brown leather jacket and a pair of clumpy over sized boots jumped lightly to the ground and looked around , smiling slightly.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
the smaller boy laughed , and pushed a pair of goggles that had been covering his eyes up onto his head,  
  
"you didn't have to come out and meet me..."  
  
Duo shot him an offended glare and took a couple of steps towards the blond,  
  
"I only came to see what you brought back for us"  
  
Quatre's smile faded a little, but the sparkle in his eyes said he wasn't convinced  
  
"really?"  
  
"yes."  
  
Duo said, flicking his braid over his shoulder and turning his attention to the large boxes and sack perched precariously on the back of the huge bike.  
  
"you still ridin' this thing?"  
  
"obviously Duo"  
  
Quatre growled, as he was infinitely proud of his Harley.  
  
Duo laughed ,briefly glancing at the little Arabian ,who was now struggling to lift the sack onto his shoulder.  
  
That Bike meant the world to him, he'd been given it as a gift from one of his connections on earth, one of the gang leaders in London or something , but Duo knew next to nothing on the subject, because behind the innocent smile and cute exterior Quatre was full of secrets, and surprises.  
  
"here let me take that .."  
  
Quatre shook his head at the offer , but gestured to the boxes ,  
  
"I would rather take this myself, if you want to, take the boxes"  
  
he began to awkwardly climb the metal ladder that protruded from the wall ,and paused at about half way to the top,  
  
"oh and Duo?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"radio Wufei , and ask him to send one of the kids down to take care of my bike!!"  
  
Duo shook his head ,and gave him a famous Maxwell grin,  
  
"ok!!" he shouted watching as Quatre flopped over onto the roof of the abandoned ware house he and his friends occupied, along with around 20 street kids who came for shelter and helped out with business for food.  
  
After a quick chat with Wufei over the radio he started with the boxes, and was surprised at how heavy they were.  
  
What was in them any way?  
  
Duo shrugged and started off round the back, because there was no chance of him making it up the ladder with such a load.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Quatre slumped clumsily to the ground dropping his bundle with a muffled thud as he was quickly surround by a large mob of kids, the younger ones , who were between around 4 to 8 at the front giving him bear hugs and kisses, the slightly older ones fussing over the sack which lay in the dust next to him and bombarding him with questions like  
  
"where've you been and "what's in that sack?"  
  
The more refined teenagers stayed back, trying to look only mildly interested .  
  
One by one the kids left Quatres side and Wufei appeared at the door.  
  
Quatre looked up, the tiredness apparent in the dim light and smiled gently,  
  
"hello Wufei"  
  
"Winner...you've been away for a long time."  
  
"it must be almost 6 months now...am I right?"  
  
Wufei nodded  
  
"you look tired...when did you last eat?"  
  
"yesterday.I used up my supplies feeding my hostage"  
  
"hostage?"  
  
The Arabian nodded his head towards the sack on the floor and his eyes widened when he saw It move slightly.  
  
"I've been keeping him sedated, it's better for him if he's not awake and doesn't know he's been kidnapped."  
  
Wufei rushed over and hurridly undid the tight knot that prevented Quatre's "hostage" from escaping.  
  
He paused for a while unsure , but still pulled the rough fabric down, revealing a rather squashed up young man around his age, maybe 17 or 18 but older than Quatre who was only barely 16.  
  
Wufei stared at the sleeping man, who's hands were bound tightly to his feet and had a tight blindfold coving his eyes.  
  
He appeared to be dreaming, and twitched violently, making choked sobs behind the gag Quatre always had to be thorough.  
  
"I had to do that....he has night mares.."  
  
Wufei jumped not having noticed Quatre behind him,  
  
"who is he?"  
  
Quatre moved towards his captive and brushed a comforting hand through his brown hair, that fell oddly across one side of his face.  
  
"he said his name is Trowa Barton.."  
  
"where did.."  
  
"I don't think I can tell you right now Wufei...I 'm feeling a little tired n the morning?  
  
Wufei abandoned his question and sighed,  
  
"alright Winner, but I insist that you eat before you sleep."  
  
"I'm not hungry , just tired......"  
  
"Quatre, " he said in a threatening tone  
  
Quatre nodded his head eyes already drooping from exhaustion knowing that Wufei could be annoyingly persistent.  
  
Wufei gave one last glance at Trowa Barton and Quatre then went to get some soup , muttering some thing under his breath, quietly , but just loud enough for Quatre to hear.  
  
"weak onna!"  
  
  
  
.........................................  
  
that looks so short when you read it like that!  
  
It's taken me hours and my fingers hurt sooo much!!  
  
Please review!! Don't let it have been in vain!! 


End file.
